Laminography techniques are widely used to produce cross-section images of selected planes within objects. Conventional laminography requires a coordinated motion of any two of three main components comprising a laminography system (i.e., a radiation source, an object being inspected, and a detector). The coordinated motion of the two components can be in any of a variety of patterns, including linear, circular, elliptical and random patterns. Regardless of the pattern of coordinated motion selected, the configuration of the source, object and detector is such that any point in the object plane (i.e., the focal plane within the object) is always projected to the same point in the image plane (i.e., the plane of the detector), and any point outside the object plane is projected to a plurality of points in the image plane during a cycle of the pattern motion. In this manner, a cross-section image of the desired plane within the object is formed on the detector. The images of other planes within the object experience movement with respect to the detector thus creating a blur, i.e. background, on the detector upon which is superimposed the sharp cross-section image of the focal plane within the object. This technique results in sharp images of the desired object focal plane. Although any pattern of coordinated motion can be used, circular patterns are generally preferred because they are more easily produced.
The laminography techniques described above are currently used in a wide range of applications including medical and industrial X-ray imaging. Laminography is particularly well suited for inspecting objects which comprise several layers having distinguishable features within each layer. However, laminography systems which produce such cross-section images typically experience shortcomings in resolution and/or speed of inspection, thus accounting for its rare implementation. These shortcomings are frequently due to the difficulties in achieving high speed coordinated motion of the source and detector to a degree of precision sufficient to produce a high resolution cross-section image.
In a laminography system having a fixed object and a field of view which is smaller than the object being inspected, it may be necessary to move the object around within the field of view thus generating multiple laminographs which, when pieced together, cover the entire object. Movement of the object is frequently achieved by supporting the object on a mechanical handling system, such as an X, Y, Z positioning table. The table is then moved to bring the desired portions of the object into the field of view. Movement in the X and Y directions locates the area to be examined, while movement in the Z direction moves the object up and down to select the plane within the object where the image is to be taken. While this method effectively enables various areas and planes of the object to be viewed, there are inherent limitations associated with the speed and accuracy of such mechanical motions. These constraints effectively act to increase cycle time, thereby reducing the rates at which inspection can occur. Furthermore, these mechanical motions produce vibrations which tend to reduce the system resolution and accuracy.